otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Arm Union Charter - Chapter X
=Article 61= #The Economic and Social Council shall consist of eight Members of the Orion Arm Union elected by the Union Council. #Subject to the provisions of paragraph 3, each member of the Economic and Social Council shall be elected each year for a term of three years. A retiring member shall be eligible for immediate re-election. #Each member of the Economic and Social Council shall have one representative. =Article 62= #The Economic and Social Council may make or initiate studies and reports with respect to interstellar economic, social, cultural, educational, health, and related matters and may make recommendations with respect to any such matters to the Union Council to the Members of the Orion Arm Union, and to the specialized agencies concerned. #It may make recommendations for the purpose of promoting respect for, and observance of, human rights and fundamental freedoms for all. #It may prepare draft conventions for submission to the Union Council, with respect to matters falling within its competence. #It may call, in accordance with the rules prescribed by the Orion Arm Union,interstellar conferences on matters falling within its competence. =Article 63= #The Economic and Social Council may enter into agreements with any of the agencies referred to in Article 57, defining the terms on which the agency concerned shall be brought into relationship with the Orion Arm Union. Such agreements shall be subject to approval by the Union Council. #It may coordinate the activities of the specialized agencies through consultation with and recommendations to such agencies and through recommendations to the Union Council and to the Members of the Orion Arm Union. =Article 64= #The Economic and Social Council may take appropriate steps to obtain regular reports from the specialized agencies. It may make arrangements with the Members of the Orion Arm Union and with the specialized agencies to obtain reports on the steps taken to give effect to its own recommendations and to recommendations on matters falling within its competence made by the Union Council. #It may communicate its observations on these reports to the Union Council. =Article 65= The Economic and Social Council may furnish information to the Action Committee and shall assist the Action Committee upon its request. =Article 66= #The Economic and Social Council shall perform such functions as fall within its competence in connexion with the carrying out of the recommendations of the Union Council. #It may, with the approval of the Union Council, perform services at the request of Members of the Orion Arm Union and at the request of specialized agencies. #It shall perform such other functions as are specified elsewhere in the present Charter or as may be assigned to it by the Union Council. =Article 67= #Each member of the Economic and Social Council shall have one vote. #Decisions of the Economic and Social Council shall be made by a majority of the members present and voting. =Article 68= The Economic and Social Council shall set up commissions in economic and social fields and for the promotion of sentient rights, and such other commissions as may be required for the performance of its functions. =Article 69= The Economic and Social Council shall invite any Member of the Orion Arm Union to participate, without vote, in its deliberations on any matter of particular concern to that Member. =Article 70= The Economic and Social Council may make arrangements for representatives of the specialized agencies to participate, without vote, in its deliberations and in those of the commissions established by it, and for its representatives to participate in the deliberations of the specialized agencies. =Article 71= The Economic and Social Council may make suitable arrangements for consultation with non-governmental organizations which are concerned with matters within its competence. Such arrangements may be made with interstellar organizations and, where appropriate, with national organizations after consultation with the Member of the Orion Arm Union concerned. =Article 72= #The Economic and Social Council shall adopt its own rules of procedure, including the method of selecting its President. #The Economic and Social Council shall meet as required in accordance with its rules, which shall include provision for the convening of meetings on the request of a majority of its members. Category:Logs